Whisper
by hayytsuharu
Summary: Aku sayang Kakak. Demi Kakak, akan kulakukan apapun. / Summary bentrok, absurd. / DLDR / RnR?


**Fanfiction © HatsuHaru (id: 4626177)**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu**

 _Psycho thing, Crime, Murder._

 _Rated T (R15+)_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read._

* * *

Aku mendengarnya mengetuk di pintu lemari malam itu. Pertama kalinya, sebelum malam-malam selanjutnya. Merinding yang kurasakan, karena mendengarkan suara sakit yang manis itu, merambat dari bawah celah pintu, sangat tak tergantikan.

"Lapar… Aku sangat… Lapar…"

Saat itulah aku sadar aku harus melakukannya. Rumah Alfonso. Pukul tiga pagi. Pintu belakang. Gergaji tangan. Malam ini. Tapi itu tak pernah terlaksana. Aku sangat, sangat ketakutan untuk meninggalkan kasurku. Suara itu. Suara pria itu. Itu tidak cukup untuk membujukku. Tidak pada awalnya. Hal ini berlanjut seperti itu selama lima hari. Aku akan berbaring di kasurku–korden menutup, pekerjaan hari ini selesai–kemudian menuju malam yang tak pernah istirahat, aku akan mendengar suara pria itu.

"Lapar, Arthur… Oh sangat lapar…"

Pada malam keenam, aku sudah muak. Merasa takut itu tidak pernah termaafkan. Aku mengangguk pada langit-langit saat aku berbaring pada punggungku. Pria Kepala Merah itu tidak pernah berubah semenjak jauh hari ketika aku masih bocah. Faktanya, aku yakin bahwa dia semakin nyata. Semakin buruk.

"Arthur… Apa kau memiliki apa yang kaubutuhkan?"

Iya, batinku pada diri sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, aku melihat gergaji tangan dari gudang bergeser keluar dari bawah lemari.

"Kurasa kamu melupakan sesuatu…"

Aku mengingatnya, hampir sejernih dalam rekaman. Aku turun dari kasur, mengenakan sepatu boot kerjaku. Aku mengambil gergaji tangan dari bawah lemari dan bergerak menuju dapur. Setelahnya, aku mendengar suaranya dari kamarku.

"Dia hampir tidur sekarang. Kerjakan dengan cepat…"

Aku meraih beberapa kantung sampah dari dapur, sekalian sabun dan spons. Aku sadar, pisau gergaji ini lebih tajam dari yang kuingat. Dia menajamkannya dengan giginya sendiri untukku. Sempurna, salutku, mengatur semuanya dalam tas pinggang kosong. Antonio—adik Alfonso—sedang pergi. Mungkin itulah kenapa orang itu sangat antusias sejak kemarin.

Hal ini sangat tidak mudah ketika adiknya ada. Ini akan menjadi kejadian antara aku dan dia. Si Kepala Merah dalam lemari akan mengurus sisanya.

"Apa kau ingat kenapa kita melakukan ini?"

"…Kenapa?"

"Dia layak mendapatkannya. Itu alasannya."

Alfonso. Keparat itu layak mendapat semuanya. Dia layak mendapatkannya bahkan sejak sebelum ia lahir. Pria seperti Alfonso layak untuk mati. Setelah aku mengisi tasku, aku berjalan normal menuju rumahnya. Aku pergi melalui pintu belakang, agar kecil kemungkinan ada yang melihat. Bulan tersembunyi di balik kabut, membuat pandanganku tak mampu melihat apapun seakan di depan kanvas penuh tinta hitam pekat.

Langkahku semakin teratur setelah mataku beradaptasi. Aku dapat melihat pepohonan yang mengelilingi hutan, dan perumahan hanya beberapa meter di depan. Tiap gerakan, menimbulkan rasa menggelitik pada kewaspadaanku. Aku akan melakukan hal ini. Malam ini. Kudekatkan jam tangan pada wajahku untuk melihat waktunya. 2:52. Sempurna.

Rumah si Portugis berdiri agak jauh di antara rumah lainnya. Setidaknya, bagiku seperti itu. Muncul perasaan yang akrab dan lega melihatnya sedekat ini. Tidak seperti yang lain, rumahnya punya loteng yang unik, yang membuat rumah ini lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Itu rumah Alfonso, tak perlu bertanya lagi. Menambah keyakinan extra dalam volume langkah kakiku, aku mendaki tangga berbatu pendek yang menghubungkan ke pintu belakang. Seperti yang kukira, ini terbuka.

"Bagus… Bagus…"

Aku tidak mengira akan mendengar suara itu lagi. Asalnya dari belukar antara pepohonan di belakangku. Terdengar meyakinkan, membuktikan bahwa aku siap melakukannya malam ini. Membuka pintu belakang, yang mana berat dan berderit kecil. Kegelapan memenuhi setiap celah, terinterupsi oleh paparan sinar jingga berpendar dari ruang cuci. Sama, tepat, persis seperti di waktu lalu. Kubuka resleting tas, dan menyingsing gergaji tangan. Aku mengambil langkah melewati pintu lain menuju ruang keluarga. Dari sini, aku mengendap ragu menyusuri anak tangga. Suara itu meyakinkanku selama ini–

"Dia tak dapat mendengarmu…"

Mataku menangkap pintu kamar Alfonso dari tempatku berdiri. Aneh melihat bagaimana waktu tidak berpengaruh banyak pada perubahan. Pintu sudah terbuka, entah dia memang sengaja atau tidak. Dengkurannya menuntunku dari lorong menuju kamarnya. Aku ingat aku masih menyimpan semuanya. Gergaji penuh dengan tetesan peluh.

Aku mendengarnya bergeser di atas kasur.

 _Tidak…_ pikirku. Setiap ototku bersiap untuk membawaku lari. Dia masih belum tidur sepenuhnya. Aku harus menunggu. Semua yang mampu kupikirkan adalah, bertahan, tetap mengawasinya, membuang beberapa waktu. Kutekan permukaannya pada wajahku. 2:57. Ini selalu membuatku kagum bagaimana hal-hal dapat berlangsung dengan sangat perlahan.

Mudah membayangkan apa yang berlangsung berikutnya. Adalah tiga menit yang solid, aku berbaring di atas lantai, mendengarkan pria itu bernapas, hirup… lalu buang. Hirup… lalu buang… dan tak ada gerakan berbalik. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini. Malam ini. Sekarang.

Membuat satu-satunya konfirmasi terakhir, aku bertumpu pada kakiku. Aku melesat ke depan, meraih Alfonso di lehernya. Aku mendengarnya terhenyak sekali. Hanya sekali. Kuarahkan gergaji pada tenggorokannya, mengoyak anatomi apapun yang menghalangi. Kuakui, memang, aku mempunyai masalah dengan pandangan malam, namun kumampu merasakan keterkejutannya. Kupastikan dia memang sudah mati. Aku merasakannya. Kurasakan bahwa mahluk jahat, yang mana itu si Portugis Alfonso, telah meninggalkan ruangan. Dia telah tiada. Dia tidak akan ada di sini lagi sebagai dia yang dulu.

Kubiarkan pintu terbuka, menyusuri jalanku kembali menuju arahku datang. Kucampakkan gergaji ke dalam tas. Aku kelupaan tentang semua kantong sampah dan peralatan membersihkan yang lain. Aku tak sadar kalau mereka tidak dibutuhkan. Satu hal yang diperlukan, yaitu memastikan pintu belakang tertutup rapat. Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun selama sisa malam itu.

Hari berikutnya kuhampiri Kepala Merah lagi. Ini adalah yang terbahagia, paling bahagia, aku bertemu dengannya. "Kau mau teh?"

"Teh sangat bagus. Aku punya tenggorokan yang sedikit bermasalah," angguknya.

"Hmm. Susu dan gula?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah."

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"

"Ah, ya, Kak. Tidurku cukup nyenyak."

Janggal rasanya melihat dia bertindak seperti itu. Kurasa aku akan tumbuh menyesuaikan dalam hari ke hari. Ini menyenangkan melihat bahwa kakakku tidak lagi mengusik kehidupanku, atau kehidupan orang lain. Kubawa ceret ke atas meja, mengisi kedua gelas kami. Aku melihatnya tersenyum dari sudut mataku. Suara menyakitkan, indah dan manis yang mulai kucintai.

"Satu hal, Art… jangan panggil aku Kakak."

"Bukan masalah."

— FIN —

Tebak siapa si Kakak yang ini? :)  
Terimakasih sudah mampir,  
Kapan-kapan main lagi, ya.

 _Fevriér_ _'16,_  
 ** _Id: 4626177_** _, sign out._


End file.
